The amount of space available for the labels on products or product packaging can be less than the amount of space that is needed for conveying a desired amount of information to consumers. Such products, which include pharmaceuticals and cosmetics, often require additional label space for listing ingredients, directing usage, and otherwise fulfilling regulatory requirements. Additional label space is also useful for such purposes as brand promotion.
Multi-ply labels provide additional label space by incorporating overlapping printable surfaces within an articulated structure that allows the overlapping printable surfaces to be relatively moved into positions for viewing. For example, panels can be hinged and swung into view for revealing a back side of the swung panels as well as the front side of any panel immediately beneath. The panels can be fan-folded or otherwise bound together and released for unfolding or pivoting into view. Resealable multi-ply labels include reusable bonds that allow interior panels to be released from a closed position for viewing and restored to the closed position with the reusable bonds intact.
Resealable multi-ply labels of this sort are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,916 to Matthews et al., which is commonly owned with this application. The known resealable multi-ply labels, which are sold under the trade name EasyTab® labels, include three primary substrates (referred to as plies) that are mounted on a carrier web prior to their application to articles. The three plies include a base label ply, an upper label ply, and an overlaminate. The base label ply includes an adhesive layer for mounting the labels to articles. The adhesive layer of the base label ply also temporarily holds the labels on a release surface of the carrier web. The overlaminate also includes an adhesive layer that bonds the overlaminate to areas of both the upper label ply and the base label ply. The upper label ply is die cut leaving a main area and an offset tab area, which are both permanently bonded to the overlaminate. Cut away sections of the upper label ply expose areas of the base label ply, namely, a hinge area and an attachment area. The base label ply, with the exception of the hinge area, is covered by a release layer. Accordingly, the adhesive layer of the overlaminate forms a permanent bond with the hinge area of the base label ply and forms a reusable bond with the attachment area of the base label ply.
The overlaminate can be clear, i.e., transparent or at least translucent, to reveal printing on the topside of the upper label ply, which largely corresponds to the printed area of a conventional label. In addition, the overlaminate together with the bonded upper label ply can be released from the attachment area of the base label ply and pivoted about the hinge area of the base label ply for revealing printing on the underside of the upper label ply and on the topside base label ply. A tab, which is formed by bonding the offset tab area of the upper label ply to the overlaminate, provides a ready grip for releasing the overlaminate together with the main area of the upper label ply from its reusable bond to the base label ply. The main areas of both the upper label ply and the base label ply function as viewable panels for increasing label space. One or more intermediate printable plies can be affixed in staggered contact with the adhesive of the overlaminate to form a multi-sheet booklet for providing more label space.